Seeing Red
by increak96
Summary: After Promised Day, Mustang has got it out for a certain Palm Tree who's somehow still hanging around. Riza joins the fun, and over time, perhaps something much sweeter can come out of this unfortunate circumstance. Royai, rated T for bloody torture, AU
1. Chapter 1

Envy gasped, hitting the ground and clutching his arm.

_Stupid Father! How dare he? Take away me regeneration abilities, will you? Gah, who needs it?_

Blood dripped between his fingers, but still he refused to surrender to his attacker and instead started running, knowing eventually he would find something to give him an advantage. He always did.

"Get back here, Envy!"

Envy chuckled softly, coppery, red, stickiness falling to the stones as he ran. He took a sharp right, darting into an alley. He skidded to a stop and whirled around, facing his enemy for a moment before trying to bound up the walls.

Snap.

The soft, white fabric rubbed together, and flames flew through the air, wrapping around Envy's body and dragging him back down.

"ACK!"

Envy let out a gagging sound as he hit the ground. Shaking and seeing stars everywhere, he struggled to get to his feet. He suddenly fell back down again as something landed on his chest, forcing him back to the pavement with a sickening thud.

"You little mongrel, you." The voice was soft, but it there was no denying the fury and loathing seeping through the words.

The pressure was removed from his chest, and then slammed into his throat, choking him. Envy grasped at his neck, trying to suck oxygen into his lungs, but it was no use. Through his blurred, darkening vision, he managed to make out familiar black eyes and blue uniform.

Envy opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he did, his felt cloth being shoved down his throat. Hacking and coughing, he tried to sit up, but all that did was force more of the rag down his windpipe. Finally, a strip of cloth was tied over his mouth, and he was pulled of off the ground and slung over someone's shoulder, making his already broken ribs explode in more waves of agony.

"MPH!" Envy screamed, but it was muffled by the fabric over his maw.

"You better get used to that sound, Envy. You're going to pay for what you did to Hughes—and then some!"

Envy shuddered and realized, for the first time in his life, he was experiencing fear. Of course, why on earth would he be afraid? He was in the very capable hands… of Furher Roy Mustang.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: I don't really have much to say on this... Envy's alive, Roy's wants to kill him with his Awesome Roys Skillz of Awesome and, yeah, eventually a strange relationship between Envy and Roy that's like parental\frienemy\followerleader kinda thing going on. Not yaoi, though. I don't do that... So, enjoy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Envy woke up strapped to a chair with blood coming out of his mouth at a breathtaking rate. His head snapped up, and he looked around, his violet eyes wild with fear.

"Good morning, Envy."

Envy's body went rigid, but he didn't dare look over his shoulder and meet the cold eyes of his captor. He was too scared.

"Do you see where you are, Envy?"

Envy slowly looked around the room, already knowing what he would find, but allowing the terror to dominate him anyways. Now, Envy was not a homunculus who was scared by torture rooms, the hate and pain of war, the slaughter of an innocent people, or even legions of soldiers all up against him.

But Envy was terrified of one thing, and that was himself—in a sense, anyways.

"A… human transmutation circle."

That's right. Envy was a Philosipher's Stone, so it would make sense that when he was at his weakest—courtesy of Father—they would use his power to get back what alchemy had taken away from them.

"Do you understand what's going to happen to you, Envy?"

"You keep saying my name, you know. It's strange. Do you like it?" Envy grinned, trying to keep himself smart and sarcastic rather than show the horror he was feeling.

"Don't change the subject!"

Envy let out a pained scream as flames surged over the metal chair, singing his hair, skin, and clothing.

"Answer me, Envy!" Roy ordered. "Do you understand what's going on here?"

"Yes," Envy gasped, still recovering his breath from the recently inflicted punishment.

"Good. We'll start with Alphonse's body."

"What?" Envy shrieked. "That's… you can't…." Then he suddenly stopped himself. "Fine. Whatever."

But inside his heart was lurching into his throat (along with his stomach), and he could feel a cold sweat breaking out.

Alphonse walked into the room with Edward right next to him. The metal boy went to stand in front of Envy, and Edward stood at the edge of the circle with Roy. He clapped his hands together and pressed them into the ground, shouting at the top of his lungs:

"I hope this hurts, Envy!"

_Believe me. It. Will._

Alphonse's eyes opened and he found himself staring at his body. Smiling widely, he reached out his hand and took a hold of his body's arm. He body smiled at him, but they suddenly froze as they heard a familiar voice speaking to them.

"Well, what are you paying me with?"

Alphonse turned and saw Truth standing in front of the doorway.

"Envy should be here with me."

"Ho? Envy?" Truth looked around, and suddenly, his face broke out in a big grin. The Gate behind him opened, and those long, black arms Alphonse hated so much shot out, flying past Alphonse and grabbing Envy.

Envy screamed and struggled, but Alphonse knew there was no way to escape those arms once they had you. He felt a small pang of guilt, but knew Envy deserved it all the same. The doors swung closed, and Truth turned to Alphonse.

"My, my, I'll need quite a few souls from out of Envy in order to pay for a fine body like that. I'll also need to keep your armor once your spirit leaves. Hurry it up."

Alphonse would have smiled at his body if he could, but he couldn't, so he just took its arm again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

After repairing doctor Marcoh's face, returning Alphonse's body, getting back Edward's arm and leg, and strengthening Havoc's legs because the stone Marcoh had could only do so much, Envy had nothing left. His chin resting on his chest, and blood pooled around… everything. But mostly, it fell from his mouth, where his Philosipher's Stone was throbbing madly.

Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak.

Envy panted, hearing the soft sound of army boots hitting the floor. Blue pants and black shoes stopped right in front of him, and a firm hand grasped his chin, forcing his head up. Envy didn't even try to fake it anymore. He was crying—sobbing, rather—and bleeding, and he knew every once in a while, that quiet, disgusting whimper would break through his lips.

Roy stared down at him coldly, eyes showing nothing but hate.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, Fullmetal, Alphonse, Lieutenant Havoc, Doctor Marcoh. You are all dismissed."

Everyone left, even Riza, who knew Roy was not in danger. She did, however, stay right outside the door.

Roy leaned down close to Envy's face, making eye contact.

"Do you hurt, Envy?" Roy's voice wasn't actually concerned, it was more… excited.

"Y…Yes."

"Do you hurt a lot?"

Envy nodded.

"Do you know what's going to happen now that we're done with you?"

Envy stopped, trying to make the words come, but he couldn't. He had never feared death before. It wasn't something he had to worry about. He opened his mouth to say, 'You'll kill me', but all he could manage was a soft squeak.

"Well? Are you going to answer?"

Envy snapped. He dropped his head and started sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaming down his cheeks as he wailed like a two-year-old who didn't get his way.

"That's right."

Roy removed the straps on Envy's ankles and wrists, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. Envy continued to snivel as Roy strode through the door, nodding to Riza, who fell in step beside him.

"Where to, sir?"

"My house. Please, step on it." Roy left the large building with Riza, and Envy vaguely recognized the building as Central.

"Yes, sir."

Roy opened the back door to the army car—he never would've put such a dirty, mangled body in his own car—and tossed Envy it carelessly, letting him hit the seat and then fall to the floor. Envy thought he was still on Roy's shoulder, and he hadn't moved in the slightest, but Roy didn't care and slammed the door on him. Then he got in the passenger side and motioned for Riza to start driving.

Envy wheezed and gasped, trying to gather oxyen, but he could feel his chest tighten and his lungs burn.

_So… he's just going to let me suffocate? Well, that's better than what I was thinking._

His vision started to spot, and he smiled slightly, thinking all of this pain would finally stop. No such luck.

"Envy, if you die on me, do you know what I'm going to do?"

Envy shook his head slightly.

"I'm going to go back to Central, toss you and Lust into the center of that transmutation circle, use her to bring you back, and then repeat tonight's process all over again so I can kill you the way I see fit. Keep your eyes open, and keep breathing, am I understood?"

Envy gasped, choking down another sob at the thought of going through tonight's torture all over again.

"Yes…sir…"

"Good."

It took about ten minutes to get to Roy's house, and when they got there, Envy was hoisted out of the car and dragged into the house. Then up the stairs. Then into a bedroom. Then into a bathroom. Roy set him down on the ground and removed his gloves and jacket, rolling up his sleeves and running the bathwater.

Silently, saying nothing, showing nothing, Roy stripped Envy of his clothes and then picked him up and placed him gently in the tub. He dipped a rag into the water and then rung it out, wiping Envy's face, shoulders, and chest.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked, ashamed at his congested voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Envy?" Roy dipped it again, and then started to clean Envy's stomach and legs. Envy yelped a few times, pushing the rag away from areas he didn't want Roy to touch, but Roy ignored him and cleaned how he saw fit. Occasionally, Envy felt stings from his cuts and burns, but other than that, Envy didn't hurt.

Roy wasn't hurting him.

After Roy had washed Envy off, he left the bathroom, and Envy looked around, wondering what he was supposed to do next. Before he could even try to figure that out, Roy walked back in, holding a bundle of clothes in his hands. He dropped it on the floor and pulled Envy out of the tub, grabbing a towel and softly drying Envy while the homunculus leaned against him, barely able to stand.

Roy grabbed some bandages out of the closet and started to wrap up the gashes and rub salve on the burn marks. He reached for Envy's mouth, but Envy leapt away, terrified.

"Let me see your mouth, Envy." Roy's face showed that he would not repeat himself, and Envy slowly opened his mouth and leaned forwards, letting Roy look inside.

"Should I be able to see your Philosipher's Stone?" he asked.

Envy shook his head. "'Ot I' 'is 'or."

"What?" Roy asked, letting him close his mouth. "Speak up!"

"I said: Not in this form."

Roy opened Envy's mouth again, and the next thing the homunculus knew, a finger was shoved down his throat, pushing his Stone back into place. Envy gagged, but tried not to twist away, knowing this would make Roy even angrier, and soon, Roy rewarded his obedience by removing his hand and massaging the coughing boy's throat.

Without a word, Roy helped Envy dress in the black sweatpants and white t-shirt, and then he left again.

Envy waited for him to come back, but he didn't. Not knowing what else to do, Envy sat on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. After a while, he heard Riza call out, "Dinner!" but he assumed it was meant for Roy.

Minutes later, however, the door flew open, and an angry colonel was standing before him.

"Well, Envy?"

"Wh…what?" Envy asked, trying to get to his feet, but repeatedly falling down.

"Did you not hear Riza call you to dinner?" he questioned, hands on his hips.

"That… was for me?"

Roy scoffed. "Of course! Do you think I don't know when dinner is in my own home?"

Envy stuttered and tried to speak, but Roy just picked him up and carried him bridal style down the steps and into the kitchen, plopping him down in a chair and walked over to the counter. Roy filled up a plate and slapped it down in front of Envy. "Eat up."

Envy's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "All that?"

"Yes."

"Uh…well…I…er…hm…uhhhhhmmmmaaaahh…" Envy struggled with his words for a moment, fidgeting with his shirt, but eventually he shut his mouth and grabbed a fork.

Roy didn't respond to the strange behavior, but grabbed his own dinner and sat down, and Riza did the same minutes later. They started eating and talking about the day's activities while Envy watched on, utter confusion written on his face.

_What. The. HECK?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: POOR ENVY! But Mustang looks like he has planz and when teh Mustang Man has planz, somebody gon' get hurt. They just is. Don't ask my why I is talkin' like this. Please enjoy and leave comments/helpful critisism\reviews whatever if you want! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: OMG! I am SO SORRY! It's taken me almost a YEAR to update this, and I can't apologize enough! When I first got this account, reviews were slow and over time I lost inspiration and just let it drop. Also, I'm more prone to update the story with 200 reviews or even 53 than I am the one with 7 because more people are waiting for it. But that is NO excuse to wait a whole FLIPPING year!**

**Sorry again! Please enjoy and leave a review! Mentions will be in the next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Light streamed in the window, and Envy squinted his eyes, mentally cursing the light for its infernal existence. He sat up slowly, running a hand through his knotted, mangled hair.<p>

"Ow…"

He slowly sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting there for a few moments with a dazed expression on his face.

Where was he? Who's bed? What was up with the clothes? Why did he hurt so much?

That and about a million other questions zipped through his mind as he moved towards the door, slowly taking the knob in his hands. He stopped, eyes squinted as he glared at the floor, noticing the red stains on his toes. He hadn't killed anyone recently, as far as he could remember.

_What could…?  
><em>A door opening pulled him from his thoughts, and he jumped, eyes widening when he saw the Furhur standing in front of him with a dissatisfied expression on his face.

"What were you doing?"

Envy just stared, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find a reply.

Of course! How could he have forgotten?! The torture, the transmutation, the blood, the bubble bath, Roy, Riza, dinner, everything! How could that _possibly _have slipped his mind?

"Envy, you have five more seconds to answer me."

"I w-was just lost in thought. I couldn't r-remember where I was, and my hand was on the door… I just stood there for a few moments, I…" Envy was somewhat ashamed of how shaky and soft his voice was, but he was being gripped by a fear he had never felt in all of his many centuries, and he had no idea how to deal with it.

"Hmm…" Roy gave him a scrutinizing once-over, walking around him and scanning his body. "Very well, I'll take your word for it. Breakfast is on the table and then I'm going off to work."

Envy kept his poker face, but inside he was already devising a plan. If Roy was at work, the lieutenant would be with him, which means he would be alone. Freedom acquired.

"Alright," was all he said, following Roy down the stairs and sitting at the table where he had sat the night before. He was tempted to make a move for the food, but he didn't want to make Roy mad at him. Even the slightest shred of suspicion might cause the Furhur to stay home for the day, and Envy couldn't have that.

"Can I have some?" He glanced up at Roy, who gave him a sharp nod, holding his gaze for just a moment before turning to the coffee machine.

Envy reached out, grabbing a waffle and throwing it on his plate before grabbing the syrup. "So, where's the lieutenant?" he asked, glancing at the door and trying to figure out what kind of lock it was.

"She went home last night. You're staying here alone."

Envy nodded, his mind racing at that statement.

_He even said it out loud, yet he doesn't seem to see me as a threat. I know I don't have my powers, but I can still pick a lock!_

His apprehension levels slowly began rising as Roy moved about the kitchen, not at all on edge because of Envy's presence. Was there a hidden camera? Troops hiding in the closet? Or maybe something attached to Envy.

"Did you sleep well?" Roy asked suddenly, turning towards the table and sitting down with the newspaper.

"Uh… yeah, I think so. My head's really stuffy, but other than that…" He let his voice trail, the casual setting making him extremely uncomfortable.

Roy nodded slowly, sipping his coffee. "You lost a lot of souls last night. You'll probably come down with some sort of cold or flu while you retaliate."

Envy grumbled to himself, glaring at his plate and shoving a forkful into his mouth. Roy chuckled softly and then check his watch, jumping slightly when he saw the time.

"Alright, I've got to get going. Just leave your dishes in the sink and try to put the syrup and butter and such away. I'll be back this evening."

Roy walked out of the house, locking the door behind him, and Envy was left in stunned silence.

_No threat? No warning? No order to stay put? Just what is he pulling here?_

Envy got up and slowly moved towards the front door, his footsteps silent on the hardwood. The closer he got, the slower he moved, sliding his hand hesitantly over the handle. He waited a few seconds and then pushed it down.

"AH!"

Electricity coursed through his body and he fell back, his world spiraling into darkness as he hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Roy smiled, starting his car engine and pressing a button on the black remote in his hands. It was going to be a fun day.<p>

* * *

><p>Envy's eyes fluttered and then opened, pain throbbing through his head as he sat up, wondering what had happened. Hissing, he looked around, rubbing the lump on the back of his head and wincing. His eyes landed on the door, and he scowled, getting to his feet.<p>

"Fine. If I can't use the door, I'll use a window." Envy shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and moved towards the living room, almost positive there had been a bay window here the night before.

"Hmm… that's funny."

There was nothing but solid walls decorated with picture frames. Maybe it had been… the kitchen? Yes, there was definitely a window in the kitchen. A little small, but he could morph; tight fits weren't a problem.

He moved into the kitchen, looking around for the window. But it wasn't there. Just more solid walls. And… was the pantry door missing, too?

Envy growled. "What the heck is going on in here?"

He turned on his heel and ran upstairs, dashing to his room and throwing the door open. His window was gone, too! And he knew for a fact there was a window in that room because he had nearly been blinded by the hellish light.

"That… that Furhur! No wonder he was so casual!" Envy slammed his fist against the door, anger numbing him to the pain. "He had this whole thing planned out. Dangit!" Again his balled hand struck the door, and this time he winced.

Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, he moved away from the door and started down the hall. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well familiarize himself with the area. Who knew? Maybe he could find some sort of weapon… or a secret entrance…

_Psh. This is gonna be a fun day._


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Augh! Sorry it's so short, guys. But hey, it's an update, right? Yeah... *headdesk* Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed, please leave more reviews, and please enjoy!**

**_Mentions:_ilicsm, Wolf, SasukeHyuga, CHaotic Luna, bezawesome, chloe, and PaperHandy453!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Envy lay on his back, weakly kicking the door and groaning as utter boredom seared through his very being.<p>

He had been through the entire house at least four times. The library, the den, the bedroom, the guest rooms, the kitchen, the laundry room, the basement, the living room, even the _closet _had been examined. There was nothing interesting, and there was no way out.

"Augh… I'm gonna die… This is worse than torture…"

Dragging himself to his feet, he made his way into the kitchen, his stomach growling in response to the sight of food. He looked around, but there wasn't a whole lot to choose from. At least not that he knew how to make.

_I'll just snack on an apple for now…_

Sighing, he picked up the small fruit and headed into the living room, flopping down on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

It was that Mustang character… it was all his fault! Envy hadn't even been doing anything wrong! He was just taking a walk when that psychotic Furhur showed up and went all flamethrower on him!

Letting out a shout of frustration, he threw sat up, throwing the heel of his boot full force into the coffee table, watching as it splintered and broke apart.

A light smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. That felt really good.

"Yeah… Yeah, why not?" Envy stood up and swung his leg out, sending a nearby lamp into the wall. "He had to know how stupid it was so leave me alone!"

Gritting his teeth, he overturned the couch, kicking it's back and watching as his leg went straight through the framework.

He let out a shout of pain, pulling his leg out and finding the wood had gashed his leg from his ankle up the front of his shin to his kneecap. He cursed under his breath, trying to alleviate the pain, but only proving to make himself angrier. Leaping at the end table, he overturned it, not caring that his hands were cut and as the glass vase on top was shattered across the floor. He ran at the nearby bookshelf, wincing as glass cut his feet open. With one shove, it was knocked over and Envy made a dah for the television.

The front door opened, and Envy froze, blood freezing in his veins.

All at once, the torment from the night before came flooding back to him, and he was terrified. What had he been thinking? Mustang was going to beat him within in an inch of his life after all this!

Roy stepped through the entryway to the living room and froze, eyes widening in shock. His gaze travelled around the room, not moving a muscle. Then his eyes fell on Envy, and he turned to face him fully, tilting his head to the side and raising his eyebrows as if to say, 'Do you have any idea what's coming?'

Roy took one step towards him, and Envy turned on his heel, dashing blindly into the kitchen. He slipped on bloody feet when he entered, falling into the table and smacking his head against the corner. He sank to the ground, holding his head as tears of pain sprang up in his eyes.

Heavy footsteps sounded, and he let out a soft yelp as his arms were seized and he was jerked to his feet. He forced his eyes to meet Mustang's, and he swallowed hard at the fire burning in them. Roy looked him over, letting out an irritated sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Shaking his head, he threw Envy over his shoulder, walking out of the kitchen and over towards the stairs. Envy felt a shudder move through his body, and he screwed his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself for whatever was about to happen.

Roy sat him down on something, and Envy cracked one eye open, finding himself in the bathroom siting on the toilet lid.

"M-Mustang?"

Roy glanced at him briefly and then focused on what he was doing. Envy watched him for a few moments, unable to see his hands working in the sink, and then he looked at the carpeting. Roy sat down on the edge of the tub and grabbed Envy's leg, pulling it over his lap and wiping away the blood.

"Well, Envy?"

Envy shrugged his shoulders. "I… I dunno."

Roy glanced at him again, every inch of his demeanor showing his displeasure. "You said my name. There had to be a reason for it."

Envy swallowed hard, hissing in pain when Roy wiped directly over the large gash in his leg. He stayed quiet as Roy stood up, placing his leg over the edge of the tub and grabbing a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Envy." Roy's tone was flat and emotionless as he poured the liquid over the laceration, watching as the white fizz bubbled and then faded.

"You didn't… You're not beating me senseless… why?"

Roy said nothing for quite some time, finishing up Envy's leg and cleaning and bandaging his feet before moving to his hands. "Beating you senseless won't accomplish anything. However, don't think you're going unpunished."

Envy nodded just slightly, letting Roy put his hands in the sink and begin to cleanse them of blood, dirt, and glass fragments. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked quietly, hating himself for the quiver in his voice.

"You're going to be whipped."

Envy flinched, gagging on the word in disbelief. "What?"

Roy still didn't look at him fully. "You heard me. Whipped. Flogged, licked, spanked, thrashed, rawhided, castigated, flagellated, scourged, lashed, birched, caned." He paused, smiling lightly as he landed on a final word. "Bastinadoed."

Envy blinked a few times, lowering his gaze to his lap and trying not to be afraid. But… life was different now. He couldn't heal, and ever since Father had abandoned him, he had no power source. His strength remained, but his agility and durability… not so much. He couldn't fight Roy like this.

"And then you are going to get a job at Havoc's store to pay for the damages."

Envy said nothing, giving another small nod so Roy knew he was heard.

Roy finished bandaging his hands and then began to put the cleaning supplies away. "You may go to the office and wait for me there, Envy."

Envy cringed at the tone in his voice, and he mumbled a quick, "Yes, sir," before exiting the bathroom and bedroom, heading down the hall towards Roy's office, which for some reason, now felt like the gallows.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Argh! Sorry it took so long, guys! I was having some serious issues with this story... I'm still not sure I liked how it turned out... *facepalm* **

**WARNING: As you probably gathered from the last chapter, this chapter contains a whipping\spanking. It's not parental (if it was, it would qualify as abuse) it's more of a corporal punishment from state to citizen. In this case, Furher to Homunculi. If you have a problem with it, you can wait for the next chapter, seeing as this is not 100% necessary and the things that are important will be repeated. ^^  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Envy paced back and forth in the office, pulling on his shirt collar and mumbling to himself.<p>

"Stupid Mustang… he can't be serious… he's not really going to… yeah… yeah, he probably is…"

The homunculi swallowed hard, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he continued to walk back and forth on the carpet.

Click.

The door handle turned, and Envy's blood went cold, every muscle in his body freezing. He heard three footsteps, and then the door swung shut, the sound resonating through the room like a finalization of the death sentence.

Envy took a shaky breath, staying completely still while Mustang moved around the room. A drawer opened and shut, and a chain rattled. A chair was slid across the hardwood floor, and some pieces of metal came together with a snapping sound.

"Envy, come over here."

Envy slowly turned to face the Furher, hands shaking at his sides. "Yes, sir…" He walked over to Roy, who was standing next to a chair and holding something like handcuffs.

"Kneel down."

Nodding slightly, Envy got down on his hands and knees before the chair. "Like this?"

Roy shook his head and tapped the back of the chair. "Hands up here."

Envy shimmied forwards, putting his hands where Roy directed him and allowing the man to snap the handcuffs onto his wrists. A long chain was connected to the chain between the cuffs, and Roy took hold of it, tying it to the chair.

"Stop shaking. I said I wasn't going to beat you senseless."

Envy grit his teeth and clenched his fists in a desperate attempt to keep himself still. It worked alright enough until Roy lowered his pants to the floor and pulled his shirt up and over his head.

"No, w-wait…" He shifted slightly, trying to push himself away from the military man. "D-don't…"

Roy ignored him, walking over to the closet and pulling out a three-tasseled whip. He walked over to Envy and knelt down, holding up the device and speaking in a soft yet firm tone of voice.

"Before you panic, I want you to look at this. It doesn't have any glass or sharp materials, it's not coarse, it's not going to make you bleed. You might bruise a little, and you will be sore, but that's it, alright?"

"Oh, is that all?" Envy spat, screwing his eyes shut to hold in his tears.

Roy said nothing and stood up, swinging the lash a few times to get a feel for it. Envy shivered, clutching the wood before him.

"Count for me, Envy."

"Yes, s-sir…"

SWISH CRACK!

"One," Envy muttered, holding the chair tightly. "Two, three four, five…"

The smacks didn't hurt as much as he had expected, but he wasn't ready to relax just yet. Roy was probably just warming up, so things were going to get worse. "…nine, ten, eleven, t-twelve—mph!"

Envy jerked into the chair, gritting his teeth as another set of painful stripes was formed on his body. Gripping the wood, he braced himself and picked up where he left off. "Thirteen, fourteen, f-fifteen, sixteen..."

He hissed, twisting away as the implement moved from his behind to his lower back, the thinner skin providing much less protection from the pain. "N-nineteen, twenty, t-twenty-one…"

Roy picked up his pace and Envy sniffed, biting his lip and telling himself he wasn't crying. He jerked his head slightly, trying to get his bangs out of his eyes. "Twenty-three, twenty-f-four, t-twenty-five, t-twenty-s-six…"

The stuttering got worse as the urge to cry rose, burning pain searing over his backside as Roy worked his way back down towards Envy's thighs. The young homunculi grit his teeth, hot tears spilling from his eyes as he sputtered out more numbers. His feet dug into the carpeting, and he tried to push himself away.

"St-stop!" he shouted, all thoughts of counting far from his mind. "Stop it!"

Roy gave the whip a good, hard swing, and Envy recoiled at the pain in the backs of his thighs. "You are not allowed to stop counting until I say so."

Envy bit his lip. "Th-thirty, th-thirty-one, thirty-t-two, th—Ah! S-stop, I'm sorry! Please stop, oww!"

"Envy, I am not finish—"

"Pl-please stop! Please?" The whip halted for a moment, and Envy turned to look over his shoulder but was unable to see through his thick hair. "Please… Please, Mustang-san…"

"Face forward."

Envy shuddered visibly but did as he was told, pressing his forehead to his arms and gripping the chair for all he was worth.

"You don't have to count. Sit quietly, now."

Roy's voice remained cold and detached as usual, and Envy felt fear rush through him. The man was intimidating, dangit, and without any of his powers, he was just a mortal. A _young_ mortal at that!

The whip sliced through the air and struck him about fifteen more times, each one sounding out like a firecracker. Envy sobbed openly, saltwater running down his face and over his arms before falling to the chair in little puddles. His entire backside burned with the aftermath of leather, and the handcuffs were digging into his wrists to the extent where he thought he was bleeding.

"Envy—"

"S-sorry," he blubbered, vaguely aware that his punishment was over. "M'sorry, won't… won't do it again…"

A light chuckle drifted past his ears, and gentle fingers removed the cuffs from his wrists, allowing him to slump over on the wood.

"You're forgiven. But you are still going to pay this off, understand?"

"S-sorry…" he mumbled. "Sorry, s-sorry, sorry…"

"Envy…?"

"Sorry, sorry, so sorry, won't do it again… sorry…"

Two hands grasped his shoulders, shaking him lightly, and a voice called in the distance. Blackness covered his field of vision, and he slid from the wood to the floor in an exhausted, aching, unconscious heap.

* * *

><p>Roy looked down at the boy in his arms, sighing heavily. Perhaps he had been a little too harsh. He assumed because it was the homunculi a normal punishment wouldn't even be felt. Then again, Envy's healing factor was gone. But… hmm…<p>

_I'll have to ask him about it. _

Roy quickly pulled the boy against his chest, pulling his pants up and tying them before adjusting his shirt to where it was supposed to be. Lifting the body from the floor, he started down the hall, mulling the situation over in his head.

_He was apologizing a lot. I wonder how Father treated him… was there an element of abuse? Or was it just a self-defense mechanism? And does his healing factor really affect his pain thresholds that much?_

Shaking his head, he placed the boy in bed and tucked him in up to his chin. In the morning he would need some salve or ointment, but for now he would be alright. Glancing at his watch, he saw he still had some time on his hands.

_Then I guess I'll be making a few phone calls, won't I?_

Checking Envy one last time, he walked out of the room, a satisfied smile on his face.

The next few weeks were going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Please review! Thanks! Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
